


A Heart of Fire, and the Prince of Flowers

by Horitsu_Uriel



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Assistant Niall Horan, CEO Louis, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Human Harry, Intern Harry, M/M, Non-Human Louis, Trick or Treating, costume contest, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horitsu_Uriel/pseuds/Horitsu_Uriel
Summary: “W-Why? Why Louis? At least tell me why we can’t be together?”“Besides the fact that you are my personal assistant? My intern? I can’t get my hopes up... I can’t waste away the short time you have on this earth. I can’t do that to you.”“We can waste away together, Lou.”“No...we can’t. You don’t understand—”“Then make me understand! Because I don’t scare easily and I’m not running away from you.”OR... After avoiding Harry Styles for months, CEO Louis Tomlinson will have to face his very young personal assistant when Halloween week comes. For the intern has planned five days of spooky and fun events to celebrate the day of masks and candy.





	A Heart of Fire, and the Prince of Flowers

As the click of the glass doors shutting behind me rings in my ears, its the smell that hits me. A rather putrid stench of too much perfume mix with the telltale tang of sexual frustration from humans hoping to get lucky for once in their short lives. Then the eyes, the ones that follow turning heads scrambling to get a glimpse of the face they’ve only heard whispers about, makes me grit my teeth. The sudden flares of unwanted desire, greed, and envy in their beady little orbs only highlights why my arguments for not coming were just. 

I refuse to take another step into the room as I glare back at those brave but foolish souls who still hold up their gazes in defiance or blind stupidity. I can never tell with them, so complex but always with simple, primal, goals in mind. 

Tilting my head a bit towards my soon to be ex-friend at my side, I grunt out, “Niall,“ as I reel in my senses.

“Just wait a minute, Lou.” The shaggy brunet bravely interrupts. “You barely took a step in and already you want to tuck tail and leave! Or rip someone’s head off...Anyway, does that sound like the attitude of the head honcho who allowed an awesome office Halloween party to happen for the first time in forever?”

“You know you aren’t a real cowboy with that costume on?” My eyes are already rolling before he even finishes his long-winded speech. “Yes, I’m the boss and yet I not only let my personal assistant talk me into allowing all this...” I gesture disapprovingly to the tacky fake cobwebs, the pitiful mist that barely reaches my ankles, and the flashing background lights that sure as hell can cause an epileptic seizure. “...for a week but I’m also forced to attend said disasters for reasons I do not know.”

“Hey! I gave you some pretty good reasons!”

“Enlighten me.”

This time it’s Niall who rolls his eyes as he stomps off into the crowd, the cling of the spurs on his boots almost cracks a smile on my face. He swiftly returns with two plastic cups in his hands before a scoff even leaves my lips.

“Here,” He sighs as he holds one out for me. I take the cheap red container with an arched brow. “Relax old man there’s no alcohol at this opening party for Halloween week, but can you even call it a party without a pint?” I glare as he taps his chin in feigning deep thought, he smirks, “Must be the Irish talking... Anyway, we do have some underage attendees so it’s just regular old fruit punch.”

An obviously disgruntled hum is all I provide for evidence that I’m even paying half a mind to this current conversation as I follow him to a table. One that is hidden away in a far off corner that gives us some sense of privacy, even with all those eyes still on me. Niall plops down on a chair, splaying his limbs out with a sigh, as I take the seat across from him with a full cup in hand.

“Speaking of underage eighteen-year-olds, I believe Harry is the only young one working at this god awful building.” He quips, taking a long annoying sip from his cup. 

A neutral hum is all I can give for a response. What with the sweet scent of flowers and freshly cut grass, a bouncing head of curls, and milky white skin scorching my thoughts that are no longer crammed with numbers and impending meetings with investors. Niall almost catches me off guard with his strategic segway but I’m able to keep my composure, or so I thought.

“He’s also the only intern with pay and a real full-size office on the top floor.” He continues without wavering his curious observing eyes. ”I wonder who he had to charm to get those perks? Or suck off?”

I narrow my eyes into slits over my cup, glaring at his smirking face as I take a harsh gulp of punch. “What did you say?”

His smirk only deepens with my growl and I curse myself for being too obvious. “You like him, don’t you?” 

“No, I can’t.” I cross my arms over my chest, the plaid shirt of my cheap last-minute costume (that pales in comparison to Nialls) scratches my skin. “A CEO cannot be involved with his subordinates. Especially a young intern who smells good.”

He leans back in his chair with a satisfied grin and as the realization of my slip up smacks me in my face, I growl lowly and purse my lips into a thin line. 

“I didn’t hear a no.” He sings songs as he straightens his posture before leaning closer, over the table. “You. Like. Harry! The pretty intern who smells like heaven.”

“I said his scent’s good.” I defiantly huff not wanting him to win so easily.

“You’re not denying that he’s pretty or smells heavenly.”

“Shut up before I—“

“Okay okay,” He raises his hands in the air with that stupid smirk still on his face, “No need to get mad ‘cause I found out your crush.”

“Naill, I swear—“

“No need to growl either or to keep on pinning since he most definitely returns your affections.”

“—to God that I’ll...” My hands fall to next to my cup resting on the table as I quirk my head incredulously. “Wait, are you saying he likes me too? How would you even know that?”

The bastard shakes his head and beams with self-satisfaction, “Unlike you, my best friend slash boss, I try to get along with everyone at work. From the boys in the mailroom to the top brass! That range also includes _your_ personal intern who you refuse to interact with. Now I know why...To be honest, I’ve known for a while but it’s nice of you to confirm the obvious.”

“It wasn’t obvious,” I scoff, my eyes scanning the room as a whiff of a familiar intoxicating scent fills my nostrils. “And you know how I feel about you butting in my self imposed nonexistent love life. So please put a stop to whatever plan you have going on.” Not finding the head of wavy ringlets in the crowd of people, I return my gaze to the Irishman who I’m now contemplating on firing. Or burn alive but alas the smell will be hard to get rid of... He lives for now.

His eyes ignite with a cocktail of determination and mischief that I know all too well, erupting another low growl that I have to force down deep into my chest. “How can I—The most amazing best friend any immortal can have—just let my mate waste away without experiencing love?”

“You know why I don’t indulge forming those types of connections with your people. I was literally forced into this friendship because you are the most stubborn person I have ever met. A pain in my arse is what you are.”

“Why thank you!” He brightly grins. “As much as I love you gushing over me, I’m sorry—not sorry—to say that my plan has been in play for longer than you think. There is no possible way I can stop the Larry train now! You also can’t force me to sabotage it since I’m so damn stubborn, remember?”

Rolling my eyes, I ignore his schemes for now. Instead I distract myself by focusing on one specific and confusing thing he said in his rant. “What the fuck is _the Larry train_?”

“Louis plus Harry, equals Larry, duh.” He shrugs like its a universal thing everyone should know, like space-time. “It’s quite obvious.”

Shaking my head as my fingers wrap around the cup, I chug down the rest of my punch and grumble, “Why do I only get one letter and he gets four?”

His’s surprise horn of a laugh—a sound that is familiar unto me—causes my muscles to tense, crushing the empty cup in my hand. “Oh Tommo, only you would latch onto that small detail. Always the competitive bastard.”

“Well,” I smirk, having this easy banter with him takes my mind off the few wondering eyes still lingering. I ease back into my seat, “How’d you expect I got to where I am now? Certainly **_not on my arse cursing the world for my poor choices_**.”

“As microscopic as your choices are in the grand scheme of things,” He mumbles like an afterthought, continuing on as if he didn’t intend me to hear him murmur it. ”I thought you used your,” he covers the side of his mouth with a flair of his hand as he whispers loudly over the music, “Secret. Ability?”

I couldn’t help but snort at his comical ways. Always finding humor in everything, easy laughs from simple jokes or natural theatrics, loud and genuine. Now I remember why I put up with him, he is a saving grace I haven’t seen in eons.

“Really?” I scoff as I turn my head away with a small smirk letting him know I take no offense. My gaze flows over the small pond of bright flashy, and a few dull, costume-clad party goers. It’s somewhat strange seeing them out of their usual shades of grey and black suits, ties, and pencil skirts. Well except for Harry, he always don on extravagant floral printed suits or a frilly blouse with flowing pastel trousers if it’s too hot. “You know I can’t use it for myself. That is unless I find my...”

His expression softens as his playful aura calms with sympathy that I certainly don’t need, but I greatly appreciate it. “Your soulmate? When you find them you can use it once for yourself, right?”

“I’ve lived long enough and traveled far enough to know that it’s easier said than done,” Sighing as my gaze returns to my only remaining friend, my somber reflection must show on my face and in my words if I’m reading his careful expression correctly. “That’s why I settled down here as one of you. For some introspection. Some insight into a normal life, what it means to actually have the will to live, and to no longer mull over a hopeless search.”

“Don’t say that.” He gently shakes his head. “Everyone deserves happiness, their happily ever after, including you.” 

I grunt as I play with the crushed plastic cup between my hands, “Fairytales. I lived through so many that I’ve lost count. Being a side character, even a Villain to some, but never the hero who gets his princess.”

“Well,” His eyes glance over my shoulder as a grin plasters itself on his face, “Maybe you haven’t found the right book yet.” 

My mouth opens to retort—like how his statement doesn’t even make sense—but before I can even get one snarky syllable out, he is shooting up from his chair with arms flailing around in the air. I blink in confusion at his theatrics and it takes a moment for me to realize that he is calling someone over to our table. Someone I had hoped to avoid seeing.

Soon I feel a warm presence to my side and automatically I stand, just to give a polite greeting because otherwise it would be rude not to. Already in my head, I’m planning out many routes to leave with work as a general excuse cause it’s pretty effective and believable. I also need to plot my revenge on Niall for distracting me with idle conversation just to spring this ambush on me, the Irish prick.

Sending a quick glare to Niall’s smug face, I turn to greet the young man. “H-Hello,” I gulp—hopefully inaudibly—not expecting bright evergreen eyes staring back at me. My own snaps away from the alluring glint in his gaze to his curly ringlets that look even softer up close. I will my hand from jutting out to touch, cause that would be highly inappropriate. Trying to avoid the temptation, I let my eyes travel down to the bow of his cherry lips as they curl into a small smile. My brow quirks up in interest at the beginnings of a dimple forming in his right cheek. It’s at that moment that I realize I’ve been staring so blatantly at the boy’s face, engraving every feature and micro-expression to memory, so I clear my throat awkwardly before I steadily extend my hand out, “Louis Tomlinson, CEO.”

He giggles.

He fucking giggles before shuffling closer with his pigeon toes and engulfing me in a hug. My body stiffens as his arms wrap around my shoulders and the sweet smell of strawberries and kiwis fills the space until I’m drowning in it. His softer then I imagine curly ringlets tickle my nose and I’m picking up a faint musky undertone in his scent, one I haven’t noticed before but is oh so intoxicating. A comforting squeeze from the boy knocks me from my reverie, my hands instantly finding their place on either side of his hips before slowly making their way around his waist to pull him closer, it's surprisingly easy to recuperate the embrace.

“As much as I love being a third wheel,” I vaguely hear Niall start to mumble from my place subtly snuggling the side of my face into the boy’s fluffy curls. “I’ll just...go get another cup of punch, yeah. See ya later Harry... Lou.”

Harry adjust his head that’s resting on my shoulder to say a small **_“Later, mate”_** and then turning his head into me so that his lips ghost the stubble on my jaw as he speaks in a slow deep drawl. It certainly doesn’t cause me to pull him closer, no it doesn’t (it does). “I surely thought you hated me but my mum was right that all you needed was a good hug! She says I give the best ones so I thought why not?”

“Thanks,” I find myself chuckling as he smiles into my neck, but the lightheartedness in my chest is quickly grounded, caged with guilt. “I-I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to give you that impression.” How can anyone hate him? He’s just so...lovely, I could tell even before we properly faced each other. “I’ve just been busy with work.” Which is half of the truth, acquiring all these subsidiaries and growing the company has all my attention which is also the reason we moved up an intern to be my second assistant. It’s stressful, to say the least. “I’ll have to talk to the board about all these acquisitions to lighten both our loads. Plus it’s not good to have our fingers in so many pots, the greedy old bastards.”

He lets out a honking laugh—more like a snorting giggle—that he tries to cover with his hand. I smile fondly at him as he moves back but still close enough for me to leave an arm wrapped around him and to have one of his hands on my chest fiddling with the red bandanna tied around my neck. “I don’t think you are supposed to talk about the investors of your company like that Mr. Tomlinson. Don’t want them to overhear you dirty mouth, Cowboy.”

Oh...oh! 

“Well Princess,” I smirk after my eyes finally take in his costume, my hand slowly moves from his waist and from under his frilly pink overcoat to brush a stray curl behind his ear, he blushes. Whether from my movement or the teasing nickname, I don’t know but I’m happy to see his rosy cheeks regardless. “I’m the CEO so what can those wicked witches do to me?”

“Besides bewitching you?” He plays along with a bite from his two front teeth on his bottom lip and I can’t help but want to be the one to do that. “They can try to replace you?”

“Yup they can try but I make them too much money for them to care about my snarky comments.”

“True but I really want to see what happens if they do overhear your **_snarky comments_**.” Then he pouts which shouldn’t be the cutest thing I have ever seen. “I’m kinda upset now that none of them showed up even though I invited everyone connected with the company to come and have fun.”

My eyebrows furrow in confusion as my hand returns possessively to his waist at the strange fire igniting in my belly, but I do my best to ignore it (obviously failing). Was Harry seeing one of those old farts? No, he doesn’t seem like the type to go after balding fat cats plus he just said he invited everyone. Not specifically someone on the board. 

So that means...shit. “You planned this?” 

His hand lets go of the bandanna to rest over my heart, lighting up the patch of skin under the weight of his touch. “Yeah? I sent you a memo a few months ago with all the details for the week and the budget I needed... You approved it yourself, personal stationery and all, unless—“

“Niall,” I mumble more so at myself as my mind regress back to my blatant disdain of the party earlier with the Irishman. 

After taking in how much effort Harry put into his pastel pink Prince costume with matching pink boots and the look of excitement in his eyes, I knew that it was so fucking rude of me to just dismiss the effort he put in to pull off a whole week of Halloween themed events. Especially with the conservative budget we have for office parties. I have a feeling he didn’t even ask for much in his memo. 

It’s also not slipping my mind that this is part of Niall’s ploy and now I know why he wanted me to attend this party so badly.

“Well, I’m having a wonderful time with you, Love. So those spotted goblins are missing out.” Hopefully, my smirk—one that I’ve been told is dazzling—distracts him enough to change the subject, tacking on a compliment just for good measure. “I’ll make sure to chastise them for not attending this **_spooktacular_** party.”

A goofy grin encompasses his face, showing off both dimples in his cheeks, “Why thank you, Mr. Tomlinson—” 

“Please call me Louis.”

“Oh okay then Louis,” He drops his hand from my chest as he seemingly realizes how close we are and takes a step back. Flashing a shy smile after looking down at his feet, he reaches behind my neck to untie the bandanna. My eyes widen as I watch him wrap it around his head, holding back his brown ringlets. At this moment I notice that sparkly glitter is sprinkled throughout his hair making him look ethereal with the night sky above his brow. My breath hitches as he gently takes my hand and starts to drag me towards the crowd. “I have some fang-tastic activities set up so let's go have some skele-fun and bob for some eyeballs!”

“E-Eyeballs?”

“Not real ones, silly! Just some apples and a few candy eyes in a bucket. It’ll be fun!”

“Lets then,” I smile, “Harold.”


End file.
